Waluigi
Waluigi is a reoccurring character found in the Mario series who was made to rival Luigi. Waluigi mainly only appeared in spin-off games such as Mario Tennis and Mario Party 3. Waluigi is known to be Wario's partner ever since Waluigi made his first appearance in Mario Tennis for the Nintendo 64 and was voiced by Charles Martinet ever since. Waluigi also appeared along with Wario and Luigi in Super Mario Advance games as a palette swap of Mario. He has also appeared in every Mario Party game since Mario Party 3 came out in 2001. Waluigi's hat has the letter Gamma on it, showing his rivalry with Luigi, similar to Wario who has a W on his cap, shown to be an upside down M. Waluigi wears black overalls and purple clothes. He likes causing trouble and he doesn't give credit to Mario for completing his adventures. The details of Waluigi's past are unclear since he has no confirmed background, although he was evidently been antagonizing the Mario Bros., especially Luigi, for quite some time before his debut as seen in the opening of Mario Tennis, where he and Luigi confront each other. History .]] Waluigi's first appearance was in the ''Mario Tennis for the Game Boy Color and Nintendo 64, as Wario's doubles partner. Later, along with Princess Daisy, he joined the Mario Party series' roster in Mario Party 3 ''where he played an antagonistic role, in which he owned an island full of traps; he has been a playable character in many entries in the series since, as well as various Mario sports and kart. He and Wario were also the main characters of the intro movies to Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour and Mario Power Tennis. He acts as an antagonist in Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix, in which he wreaks havoc in the Mushroom Kingdom by stealing special objects called the Music Keys in order to hypnotize the world with his dancing, thus enabling him to conquer it. Mario Kart series Waluigi has appeared in ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, Mario Kart DS, and Mario Kart Wii. He also appeared in Mario Kart 8 as a starter character and a heavyweight character once again. ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Waluigi is one of the characters in ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!! The anti-version of Luigi, Waluigi is a Middleweight Class Character, have Bob-ombs as his Special Item, along with Waluigi Stadium being his course, and Waluigi Racer noticeably being his kart. Staff Ghost Courses in Mario Kart Wii *Waluigi Stadium ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl While Waluigi is not in the roster of playable characters, he appears as an Assist Trophy, along with his tennis racket, in a nod to his first appearance. Super Smash Bros. 3DS/Wii U Waluigi returns as an Assist Trophy in this game. It was said that he is representing Wario's series, but this could be a error since Waluigi has never appeared in them. Waluigi acts the same in Brawl except he moves much faster and his attacks are a tad stronger. Game Appearances *''Mario Tennis ''series (After Mario Tennis) *GBC is only GB/GBC appearance and Power Tour is only appearance without Wario *''Mario Kart ''series (After Double Dash!!) *7 is appeared background in Waluigi Pinball. *Mario Party series'' (After 3, except Advance) *''Mario Golf'' series (After Toadstool Tour) *''Game & Watch Gallery 4'' *''Mario Football'' series *''Mario Baseball'' series *''Mario Hoops 3-on-3'' *''Mario Sports Mix'' *''Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix'' *''Yakuman DS'' *''Itadaki Street DS'' *''Fortune Street'' *''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (as a trophy) *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (as a trophy) *''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' *''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' *''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' *''Mario Party: Island Tour'' *''Mario Golf: World Tour'' *''Super Smash Bros. 3DS/Wii U'' Relationships Wario Waluigi and Wario appear to be brothers, sometimes working together (as seen in Mario Super Sluggers) or competing. Waluigi's partner in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! ''is Wario, as well. However, Waluigi has never been confirmed to be Wario's brother. Theme Music This is the song '''Here's Waluigi' from Mario Party 3. This song plays when Waluigi makes his appearance during Story Mode after stealing the last stamp star. Gallery Trivia *''Waluigi Pinball appears in Mario Kart 7 , but Waluigi isn't a playable character in the game (though he was supposed to appear as a playable character in the game). *According to the official guide to ''Mario Party 5, Wario and Waluigi are not''' 'brothers. *Mario Tennis: Power Tour'' is the only game where Waluigi appears without Wario. *Waluigi appears in every Mario Party game since Mario Party 3 as a playable character except Advance. *Waluigi was rumored to be in Super Mario 64 DS , but no one has a video of playing as him. Proof: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Esn2o2OrReA *In Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door, Mario is able to change his clothes into Waluigi's by wearing both the L Emblem and the W Emblem badges. *In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, one of Luigi's costumes is based on Waluigi's outfit. *After Mario Party 3, Waluigi has been an ally to Mario in every Mario Party game except Advance. External links *Waluigi's article on Wikipedia. *Waluigi's article on Nintendo Wiki. de:Waluigi es:Waluigi ja:ワルイージ it:Waluigi Category:Mario Party: Island Tour Characters Category:Characters in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Category:Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Characters Category:Characters in Mario Kart DS Category:Mario Kart Wii Characters Category:Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 Characters Category:Mario Party 3 Characters Category:Mario Party 4 Characters Category:Mario Party 5 Characters Category:Mario Party 6 Characters Category:Mario Party 7 Characters Category:Mario Party 8 Characters Category:Mario Party DS Characters Category:Mario Party-e Characters Category:Mario Superstar Baseball Characters Category:Mario Super Sluggers Characters Category:Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour Characters Category:Mario Golf: Advance Tour Characters Category:Mario Tennis Characters Category:Mario Power Tennis Characters Category:Mario Tennis: Power Tour Characters Category:Super Mario Strikers Characters Category:Mario Strikers Charged Characters Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Characters in Mario Kart 8 Category:Mario Party 9 Characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Allies Category:Playable Characters